You Changed So Much
by heidipoo
Summary: Shaundi and the boss have some catching up to do. Request.
1. One

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers. This fanfic was a request that I got a while back, so I decided that I'd give it a go. Saints Row is a little difficult for me to write, but I'm going to try it out anyway. So be sure to leave a review and all that good junk. This fanfic probably won't be that long, and I'm still taking requests if you'd like me to write something for you, just send me a PM. Enjoy.**

* * *

The boss stopped in his tracks, and hesitated from afar as he kept his eyes locked on Shaundi. She was sitting on the railing inside the spaceship, and he was silently watching her, debating whether he wanted to approach her or not. He didn't know why he felt nervous, he didn't know why he felt queasy, and he didn't know why he thought Shaundi looked unbearably beautiful at the moment. God, what the hell was wrong with him? He paced back and forth, contemplating the pros and cons of going up to her, and confessing what was on his mind right now.

"Fuck it..." The boss mumbled to himself. He smoothed his dark hair down, making sure it was in place, and began his walk over to Shaundi. The two had known each other for years now, and she was a loyal member of the Saints... And there had always been some kind of romantic chemistry between the two, neither of them just wanted to admit it. But now, the boss was tired of waiting, and he wanted to know if Shaundi wanted to be in this with him for good. "Been one hell of a ride, hasn't it?" He asked, as Shaundi got up and approached him as well.

"That is an understatement." Shaundi replied, and the boss couldn't help but to stare at her lips as she talked. God, she was too sexy for her own good, and the boss couldn't hold back anymore. He had to have her, right here, right now. He was tired of waiting, he wanted Shaundi like no other.

"You changed so much..." The boss trailed off, making eye contact with her.

"We both have." Shaundi replied with a nod.

The boss shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so." He then figured he should make small talk first, so he didn't seem like an asshole who only wanted to have sex and nothing more. So he said the first thing that popped into his mind, "Hey whatever happened to that guy who won your dating show?" He asked.

Shaundi scoffed, "Puerto Rican thunder god? He was sweet and all, but performance didn't live up to the name." She said, looking around the room awkwardly.

The boss looked down, and he decided that it was now or never, and he chose now. "Look, I gotta tell you something... It always drove me crazy that you had ex's in every city, and were willing to go on a dating show... But not once decided to give me a shot." He spoke truthfully, glad to get this information he had been holding in off his chest. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he let out a big exhale, and Shaundi smiled.

"You never asked for one." She smirked, leaning in closer to the boss.

"Well I'm asking now." The boss smiled in return.

"Then let's make up for lost time." Shaundi replied seductively, grabbing the boss' hand and leading him to the room that she slept in. Hopefully they'd have a few hours alone to themselves without any interruptions. The boss had been waiting a very long time for this, and deep down, he could tell that Shaundi had been waiting for this too. He knew he wasn't wrong about the romantic feelings between them. He knew that this just wouldn't be some fuck, he knew that there were going to be feelings involved, and he was more than ready for that.

The two new lovers finally arrived at what was Shaundi's bedroom on the ship, and they shut and locked the door behind them. They did not want to be disturbed on this evening. "You're sure about this?" The boss asked, before taking this beautiful woman in his arms.

Shaundi smirked, "You're not backing out on me, are you?" She teased.

The boss smiled, "Hell no." He then captured her lips in one swift motion as he engulfed her in his slightly muscular body. He could feel Shaundi giving into him, and with that, he smiled into the kiss, glad that she was letting him be the dominant one tonight. Of course, he respected her wanting to take control of things, but not tonight. The boss wanted to make sure that this night was all for her, and that she enjoyed herself completely.

They kissed until both of them were nearly out of breath, and that's when the boss began trailing down her jaw and neck with small butterfly kisses. Shaundi groaned in response, and tilted her head back in pleasure, letting the boss do whatever he wanted to. She had been with lots of other men before, but none of them had treated her with this much care before. She enjoyed this too much. "Too many clothes..." She barely managed to get out as the boss was leaving his love bites on her skin. He obliged to her words, and slowly but surely they began undressing each other. They didn't want to rush, and it may have sounded cliché, but they wanted this moment to last forever.

After much foreplay, the two lovers were more than ready to dive into each other, if you will. They danced the dance that so many people before them had done. And even though this was their first time together, they fucked as though they had been doing it every night for many years. Shaundi, or the boss, couldn't believe that there was this much sexual chemistry built up between them. Shaundi wasn't even going to lie to herself either, the boss was the best that she ever had.

When they were done, they laid beside each other in Shaundi's bed entangled up in each other. "I'm glad we got to do that." The boss said quietly, smelling Shaundi's hair, admiring her naked body as it was next to his.

"Me too." She answered with a small smile.

"What now?" The boss asked.

Shaundi couldn't help but to let out a laugh, "Whatever you want." This was how the two started their relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Two

It had been about a month or so since Shaundi and the boss had begun their relationship. Things were going really well for the two to say the least, and in that short amount of time, the boss knew that Shaundi was the girl for him. He didn't know if she felt that strongly for him yet, but you could tell that the feelings were definitely strong. Through all the gang drama, and being president, Shaundi was always there for the boss. He felt as though she was his ride or die, and he wouldn't have it any other way. And everyday that he was with her, every time they shared a kiss, or made love, he fell deeper and deeper in love with her.

He wouldn't change that for the world.

When they told the rest of homies and saints, their reaction was just about what you would expect from them. They were happy for the new couple, but not surprised in any sense at all. They knew that at one time or another, this relationship, or whatever the hell you wanted to call it, was going to happen. It seemed as though all of the saints knew this fate, and that actually surprised the boss. "Well, it's about fuckin' time you two got together." Johnny Gat had said, causing the boss to laugh.

"Damn." The boss cursed. "Was it really that obvious that we liked each other?" He asked.

"Yup." Asha said simply.

Pierce nodded, "Pretty much."

"Yeah." Matt Miller also added, causing the boss to roll his eyes at his fellow homies. If they all knew, then why the hell didn't they say something earlier? Or help in trying to get them together? He knew that his homies always had his back nonetheless, so maybe they just wanted him to work the courage to get together with her on his own.

"Shaundi, she's a good girl man." Boss said. "I don't know why I didn't try to get with her before."

"It's because you're stubborn as hell." Johnny teased. "And so is she."

"True." Kinzie said, looking up from her laptop for a moment to join in the conversation. "I'm happy for you two, just please, try not to cause any drama, okay?" She asked, her eyes going back down to her laptop, and she began typing furiously.

The boss smirked, "Okay Kinzie, I'll try."

"Where is Shaundi anyway?" Asha asked. "I haven't seen her all day."

The boss then realized that he hadn't seen Shaundi today either, except for when they woke up together. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her either." He answered. He wondered where she was hiding out in the spaceship at, and why she would be hiding. He hadn't done anything wrong, so hopefully she wasn't mad at him for anything. "That's weird." He commented. "We're together all the time."

Kinzie sighed, "She's in the bathroom." She interrupted.

"She's been in there all day?" The boss asked, and Kinzie nodded. "Wait a second..." He trailed off, "How do you...? Never mind, I'll be back." Boss said, and started to make his way to the bathroom.

Shaundi held her hair back as she retched into the toilet. This was the fifth of sixth time she had thrown up today. "Fuck..." She cursed, as she felt another wave of bile coming up her throat. She had never felt this sick in her life, and today, it had just hit her all of a sudden today, and she didn't know what in the world it was. Food poisoning? Not likely, because she always made sure her food was good. Maybe she had the stomach flu? Who the hell knew? She then rinsed her mouth out once again in the sink, and finally, the reasoning hit her. She and the boss had been having unprotected sex, and now, she was probably pregnant.

She had stopped taking her birth control long ago, because well, to be frank, she didn't think she'd need it in space with only a few people on the ship to sleep with. Shaundi didn't think that she would need it anymore. And she knew that the boss never wore a condom because he assumed that she was and always had been on birth control. The situation was fucked, neither one of them were ready for a kid, especially if they were a part of a gang. They couldn't raise a kid around a situation like that. "Shaundi." The boss knocked on the door, bringing the saint out of her thoughts.

"Shit..." She mumbled, "He can't know." What would he think of her? Would he even want to be with her anymore? Those questions scared the crap out of her, so of course she wouldn't tell him that she was pregnant yet. It was a too risky move after they had only been together for a short amount of time. She just couldn't do it.

"Are you in there Shaundi?" He asked.

"Yeah... I'm sick." She answered in reply, mentally kicking herself for her lame excuse. "It's pretty gross in here."

"Are you okay?" The boss asked, leaning up against the door frame, worried about his girlfriend. "Can I bring you some medicine or something?"

"No, I'll be fine... I think it's just something I ate." She lied again.

"Okay." The boss replied. "Let me know if I can do anything for you." He was trying his best to console her, and make her feel better, but deep down, he knew that she was hiding something. He didn't quite know what it was yet, but he would ask the homies and see if they could help him figure it out.

"I will." Shaundi answered. "I just need to be alone right now."

"Alright Shaundi." Boss said, and left his girlfriend alone.

Shaundi threw up into the toilet once again, "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." She cursed under her breath. How the hell was she going to tell the boss that she was pregnant with his baby?


	3. Three

The next few weeks were hectic at best, if that's how you wanted to describe it. Shaundi was at a loss for words for what to do, as was the boss. They were both facing a dilemma. Shaundi didn't know how to tell the boss about her current predicament, and well, the boss, he couldn't even figure out what the hell was wrong with Shaundi. He didn't know what it was, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. But she was definitely acting different, almost anybody could tell. And the boss had yet to talk to the other saints about it. He wondered if any of them had went to talk to Shaundi. It was on his to do list though.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" The boss had asked for the umpteenth time that week. He would ask them every time they got done making love to one another. She was so, so different and the boss was oblivious to it all. He scooted closer to her underneath the covers, and wrapped his arm around her naked body. "Come on Shaundi, you gotta talk to me sooner or later.

"I'm just really tired." That was her excuse every single time he would ask her if she was okay. He knew she was lying, she would always make up some excuse or another. The boss wondered if she acted like this around the other saints, or was it merely just around him? He didn't want to confront her about anything yet, because he didn't want to make her angry at him. He was afraid she would get mad at him for getting into her business. But if they were really an official couple, wouldn't her business be his business too?

The boss didn't know what to do, he was at a loss. He really just hoped that Shaundi would come out on her own and say whatever it was that was bothering her, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. "Shaundi..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say, just like always. He rolled away from her, facing the wall, why did he feel so shitty right now?

"I'm sorry..." Shaundi trailed off quietly. "I just haven't found the right way to tell you yet." She said, feeling like total crap at the moment. How much longer could she keep this secret all bottled up inside of her? How long could she keep it from her boyfriend and homies? It was stressing her out so much. In these past few weeks, she had really been thinking about things. She thought about adoption, but they were in space, and who the fuck else was up here to adopt a baby? She thought about abortion, but she honestly just couldn't see herself killing her own child; especially if it was her first and maybe her only child. And she also thought about keeping it, but did the boss want a baby? That was her major dilemma. What if he didn't even want it? And how in the world would they raise a baby in a gang, and in space?

The boss sat up, slightly angry, "Tell me what?" He asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Talk to me."

"I can't." She answered simply.

"You're pushing me further and further away, I hope you know that." Was all he said before he laid back down, facing away from his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." Shaundi said, and she too laid down in the bed, facing away from the boss. He didn't want to push any farther, or hurt her feelings so the boss let her be. He couldn't help but to feel like the bad guy in all of this, but in a way, he was. It was kind of his fault, because he felt like he did something bad to Shaundi. He said nothing else, but only laid there in silence on his side of the bed. What the hell was going on? Just a month ago, he and Shaundi were as happy as can be. What changed? "Goodnight." She spoke softly, and she turned over and tried to go to sleep.

"Goodnight." The boss replied in a whisper. Hours passed, and the boss decided that he was too tense to go to sleep. He made sure Shaundi was sleeping though, and then he crawled out of bed slowly and carefully, trying not to wake up his girlfriend. A drink sounded like heaven right now, so he headed to the only place on the ship he could think of; the bar. He needed a cold beer to clear his head.

The boss hoped and prayed that some of the other saints were still awake because he needed somebody to vent to, and soon, before his relationship fell apart right before his eyes. He didn't want to lose Shaundi right after he had just won her. He really truly loved her, and he believed that she really truly loved him too. He just needed to figure out what was wrong with her first. If she'd quit being so damn stubborn and just come out with it, then maybe they wouldn't have this problem right now. Or if he'd just quit being so damn stubborn and ask her what was wrong then maybe they wouldn't have this problem either.

Things were so fucked right now, and the boss didn't know how to handle it. It was just too much to bear. When he finally arrived to the bar, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Finally." He said to himself as he grabbed a beer and popped the cap off. He took a small sip, and that was when he noticed that Kinzie was still awake. She was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed over one another, and she was typing away on her computer.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, realizing that the boss had finally noticed her.

He shook his head, "You?"

"Sleep is for the weak." She answered.

The boss then realized that this was the perfect time to ask Kinzie about Shaundi. They were kind of close, weren't they? Maybe Shaundi had talked to Kinzie about something. "Hey Kinzie, can I talk to you about something?" The boss asked.

"Sure." She nodded.

"It's about Shaundi..."


	4. Four

The boss sighed as he got up from his spot at the bar, and he took his beer with him as he went to go sit by Kinzie. She was still sitting on the floor, crossed legged, with her laptop resting in her lap. "What's on your mind, boss?" She asked, not even bothering to look up from her computer. "What's wrong with Shaundi?" She asked again, remembering that the boss was also concerned about her just a couple of days ago.

"I don't know..." The boss trailed off, taking another sip of his beer. "Do you think she's been acting different lately?" He asked, looking over at the tech savvy saint, trying to make eye contact with her. Somebody else just had to notice Shaundi's behavior, or else the boss might think he was going crazy. Honestly, he couldn't take this shit anymore. If he would have known that this would have been the outcome of him and Shaundi getting together, he might not have never done it in the first place.

Kinzie was quiet for a moment before she answered, "You know, I have noticed some slight differences about her." She said as her fingers typed away on her laptop keyboard. The boss sighed in relief, finally! It wasn't just him. Now he knew that he wasn't crazy, and he was thankful for Kinzie at the moment.

"It all started right after we got together too." The boss continued. "It's my fault, isn't it?" He asked. "This is all my fault... She's unhappy..." He began to ramble off, taking another drink of his beer too. If she wanted to break up, wouldn't she tell him that though? Instead of going behind his back and doing other things? He didn't know; women were weird fucking things, and the boss learned that a long time ago.

"Have you talked to her about it yet?" Kinzie asked, ignoring the boss' self pity.

He shook his head, "No."

"You might want to do that first." Kinzie replied.

"Right." The boss nodded.

"That way you don't drive yourself crazy with all these assumptions." She added, her fingers never stopping on her keyboard.

"Thanks Kinzie." The boss said as he stood up. "I'm gonna ask her first thing in the morning."

"That would be best." The redhead replied. "Now go get some sleep." She added, and the boss obliged and headed back to the bedroom that he shared with Shaundi. Thankfully she was still asleep so that she wouldn't know that he was up in the middle of the night. He was determined to talk to her in the morning now, and he couldn't wait until the morning finally came. But for now, he closed his eyes and tried to get some much needed sleep to take his mind off things. He couldn't take all of this stress and bullshit. He wanted he and Shaundi to be happy together. But how could they do that when she was already hiding stuff from him not even a month into their relationship? All these questions haunted his mind, and finally the morning came.

Shaundi was the first one to wake, and she noticed that the boss was still fast asleep beside her. She knew that something had to be done about this, so today, would most likely be the day. She didn't enjoy hiding things from him, it was just the simple fact that she was scared of what the outcome was going to be. So, deciding to get it over with now, she reached over and grabbed the boss' arm, shaking him gently to wake him up. "Shaundi...?" He mumbled, still groggy with sleep.

"Wake up." She replied gently.

"What's wrong?" The boss asked, sitting up in the bed. He was still a little tired, but he was glad that Shaundi had woken him up so now that they could but all these problems behind them. He wanted them to be happy together, and once they figured all of this stuff out, they could finally be a real couple again. The boss was more than ready for that, he wanted this relationship to be somewhat normal, (well as normal as it could get in this sense).

"I'm finally ready to talk." She spoke, her voice breaking because of her nerves. This was how the boss really knew that something was wrong. He had never heard Shaundi talk like that, she was such a badass at times, so it was hard to see her when she was all vulnerable and stuff.

"Good." The boss replied. "I'm ready to listen."

"You have to promise not to get mad." Shaundi started.

"Why would I get mad?" The boss asked, confused.

"Just promise." Shaundi demanded.

"Okay, I promise." He replied.

She then hesitated at first, scared of how in the hell she was going to say this, and then she was trying so hard to work up her damn nerve. The boss was being patient though, he was just glad that she was finally opening up to him about this shit. "I'm..." She started out, and then paused to take a breath. "I'm pregnant." She barely managed to get out. But once it was out, she felt like a million pounds had been lifted off her shoulders.

The boss though, he was in shock. "What?" He asked, looking at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

"The first time we had sex..." She said, trying to explain. "That's when it happened."

"Shaundi..." That was all the boss had to say at the moment, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I was scared." She admitted honestly. "Because I want to keep the baby."

"I want to keep the baby too." The boss interjected.

"You do?" She asked surprised.

"Of course." The boss smiled. "I may be a murderer, but I would never kill a baby... Especially my baby."

"That's such a relief." Shaundi said.

"I love you Shaundi."

"I love you too."


	5. Five

**Author's Note: And we've reached the last chapter for this little fanfic. I'm glad it got as much feedback as it did, because it was a lot of fun to write. However, there isn't much you can do with the saints row fandom, and that's why I have to end this story. Anyway, see you at the bottom for more stuff!**

* * *

Since Shaundi had confessed to the boss of her situation, it seemed as though their relationship grew stronger. The boss was glad that they were able to get back to a somewhat normalcy in their relationship now that everything was behind them. Hell, even with a baby on the way, things seemed to be going well. The two weren't worried about becoming parents, in fact, they were the quite opposite. They were ecstatic about it; about bringing a new life into the world. The rest of the saints were pretty excited about it too.

"Hey guys, Shaundi and I have an announcement to make." The boss said, as he gathered all of the crew in the biggest room in the ship. He decided that he should tell them all together, and after all the saints should have had a right to know about stuff going on their relationship anyway.

"Are you getting married?" Matt asked, poking fun.

The boss laughed, "Not yet."

"Yet!?" Johnny asked incredulously. "Okay, you two are definitely not the settling down type. What the fuck is going on?" He sounded as though he was joking, but still, this little confession was going to shock the whole gang.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Pierce asked.

"Shaundi's pregnant!" The boss got out, with a smile written on his face.

"No fucking way!" Johnny yelled.

"Yes fucking way." Shaundi replied. "I am pregnant."

"Congratulations." Asha said.

"Is that why Shaundi's been being such a bit-" Pierce began to say before the boss cut him off.

"Hey, don't say that man."

"Sorry." Pierce chuckled.

Johnny scoffed, "I can't fucking believe this." He was pacing the floor. "Of all fucking people, you two are having a kid. It's gonna come out killing, that's for sure." He laughed. "Congrats though, when the baby gets here, we'll all do our best to help out." He offered.

"Not me though." Kinzie interrupted. "I hate kids."

"Aw, come on Kinz." The boss said, joking.

"No way in hell."

After that, time seemed to fly by pretty fast. Shaundi was growing more pregnant with each and every day that passed. They had to get a doctor onto the spaceship so that Shaundi could go to the doctor and be checked up on every now and again to make sure the baby was okay, and growing normally. After awhile, they found out that Shaundi was having a girl, and everyone was really happy about that. They were excited that there was going to be a little girl running around the spaceship.

"I'm gonna teach her so much shit." Johnny said when they found out.

"Not too much." Shaundi laughed, "I don't want her to be as evil as you."

"Who said I was evil?" Johnny laughed.

"Oh, you are definitely evil." The boss said.

Soon, it was almost time for the baby girl to arrive. All of the saints helped to make the baby a room, decorating it with different girly things, and even painting it a lovely pink color. She had a white crib with pink fuzzy blankets and lots of toys. Everyone was happy to say the least, but no one was happier than the boss and Shaundi, they couldn't wait to welcome their daughter into the world.

"I think it's time." Shaundi said one night while she and the boss were laying in bed. And she was right. She was nearing her due date, and was starting to get some contractions. Soon after that, he water broke, and it was time to welcome a baby into the world, well, into the spaceship rather. After the baby was born, the saints were celebrating the birth of the boss' daughter. They hadn't decided on a name yet, because they wanted to put some careful thought into it.

It was a definite strange feeling, the boss decided, when he saw his daughter for the first time. It was so weird, because he loved her so much already, even though they had just met. He knew he would do anything in the world for his little girl, and he knew that he had to protect her no matter what. He couldn't believe that you could have a bond so strong with somebody that you just laid eyes on, but he had experienced it now, so he knew that it was possible. He wondered if Shaundi felt the same way, but he knew that he bond was probably stronger, because she actually carried the baby for nine months.

"She's perfect." Kinzie noted, once everyone got to see.

"I can't believe you guys actually made a cute kid." Matt said.

"She looks like Shaundi." Asha commented.

But after the baby was born, the boss decided to propose to Shaundi. "Will you marry me?" He asked, when she held their daughter for the first time. And even though they hadn't been together for that long, they knew that they loved each other with everything in their bodies.

"Yes." Shaundi said, and they were ready to start their family and their life together. All in all, everyone was happy, and they would all live happily ever after in their spaceship. Shaundi just couldn't believe all that had changed in the past year. Maybe it was true. Maybe she did change so much.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review and all that good stuff, and be sure to go check out the rest of my stories, and feel free to send in a request if you want. Stay fabulous!**


End file.
